


Cheiloproclitic

by angel_in_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: О да, Молли часто отвлекается на губы, но кто бы на её месте так не делал?
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsfia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/gifts).



> Cheiloproclitic (англ.) — ощущение особенного влечения к губам.

Молли часто ловит себя на том, что её взгляд невольно цепляется за губы. Причём как Джима, так и Себастьяна.  
  
У Джима губы тонкие, на них часто играет усмешка, придающая ирландцу схожести со змеем-искусителем. Он всегда говорит быстро, буквально тараторит, из-за чего его порой очень сложно понять (спасибо густому ирландскому акценту, который рокочуще переливается у него на языке). Потому за движениями губ уследить практически нереально. А его живая, неповторимая мимика придаёт всему этому какое-то особое очарование.  
  
У его губ привкус скотча (бренди он не признает, называя его _«американской разбавленной мочой»_ ) и мяты. Его поцелуи, кажется, созданы, чтобы порабощать. Джим всегда знает, чего хочет, и он берёт это, не стесняясь. И ему не хочется сопротивляться. Наоборот, хочется полностью вложить свою душу в этот жаркий танец губ и отдаться без остатка.  
  
Когда он отстраняется, то самодовольно усмехается, рассматривая покрасневшее лицо Молли, её припухшие, чуть блестящие губы и слегка прикрытые глаза, которые словно бы застилает сладкая пелена.  
  
Себастьян же часто плотно сжимает губы, отчего они кажутся тоньше, чем на самом деле. Когда он улыбается, то обычно приподнимает только левый уголок, и небольшой шрам, рассекающий верхнюю губу, начинает забавно дёргаться. Это всегда веселит Молли. Она находит это особенно очаровательным (Моран лишь качает головой, когда она ему в этом признаётся, и улыбается шире, обнажая ровный ряд белоснежных зубов). Когда он говорит, то произносит всё чётко и неспешно, превращая речь в складный поток, ласкающий слух глубоким баритоном. Наверное, из него бы вышел отличный рассказчик. Во всяком случае, Молли с большим удовольствием слушала бы его вечно.  
  
На вкус его поцелуи почти всегда отдают табаком. Молли раньше не любила резкий привкус сигарет, но теперь эта терпкая нотка табачной горечи её заводит. Себастьян целует её нежнее, с большим вниманием, но с не меньшим чувством. Под его губами хочется растаять, абсолютно раствориться в ощущении, забыв о том, что за пределами его объятий существует обычный мир. А ещё так сложно удержать улыбку, когда небрежная щетина щекочет щёки.  
  
Когда он отстраняется, то по его глазам видно, что он прекрасно знает, как его поцелуи действуют на неё. Знает, что ей хочется снова поцеловать его, снова забыться в круговороте эмоций. Он довольно ухмыляется и не отказывает безмолвной просьбе, снова накрывая её губы своими.  
  
О да, Молли часто отвлекается на губы, но кто бы на её месте так не делал?


End file.
